The zzzzz4235 Friday Show
by zzzzz4235
Summary: What happens when you put Crazy Hand, Tabuu, Galleom, Ridley, Petey Piranha, Resetti, Wario, Captain Falcon, Meta Knight, Roy, Link, Samus and most of the other smashers on a late night live tv show? Find out inside! Submit your ideas for questions or challenges for the smashers to complete. The show is hosted by my OC. Rated T for language.


A 20 year old man walked up to his assistant manager of his own brand new tv show. "How do I look, Rose?" He asked. "Good enough for dinner?" He couldn't help but crack a large smile at how lame his flirt was.

She rolled her eyes. "First of all, it's Rosalina. Second, you're hair is a mess." She grabbed a comb of a nearby stool and began to comb his dark brown hair. A lakitu in a cloud floated up to them.

"We're on in 30 seconds Mr Z." The man, his name zzzzz4235 smiled some more. "Thanks, Derek." The lakitu left as Rosalina was done combing his hair. "You are such an idiot, I don't know how you got you're own show." She said.

"Neither do I, Ms. Perfect." He responded.

"10 SECONDS!"

"Wish me luck," he said.

"You'll need it," she said. What would it take to get her to lighten up? Well, there are more important things than her at the moment. Like meeting Super Mario. That would be cool.

"WE'RE ON IN 5, 4, 3, 2,"

Zz walked on his set as the crowd of 200 or so people (a shockingly low amount) cheered for his live television show. He waved and blew kisses as the fangirls and their jealous boyfriend fanboys caught them too. He took a seat in his green wheely chair and picked up a sharpie off the desk in front of him and drew a smiley face on his hand.

"HELLO PORTLAND!(The city where the show is filmed on the west coast of America). People in the audience screamed back.

"YEAH!" "WOOHOO!" "BBBBLBLBLBRRBRB!" Assorted shouts filled the room.

"Hi guys, and welcome to the first-" "HEY!"A voice piped up from the crowd. It was Lucas.

"How come Ness was invited, but I wasn't?" He asked, annoyed.

"How about you shut up and stop being a pussy, hmm?" Zz replied. Lucas stared down at his feet. "I can't take it anymore." He whispered to himself, grabbing a knife.

"I've read too much fanfiction to not not know where this is going," zz said. A few people laughed at this, until Lucas fell to the ground. A few people screamed and ran out the door.

"Alright, so anyway, welcome to the first episode of Zzzzz4235's Friday Show," He said feeling weird that it wasn't Friday.

"Ok, I'm going to cut the crap, and get straight to the goodness. Please welcome,"

Mario,

Luigi,

Bowser,

Peach,

Link,

Lucario,

Meta Knight,

King Dedede,

Pit,

Marth,

Ike,

Roy,

Samus,

ROB,

Donkey Kong,

Wario,

Yoshi,

Fox,

Falco,

Wolf,

Captain Falcon,

Ness and

Olimar!(Because his real games are quite good)

"Now Please give a round of applause for all our lovely smashers!" People clapped and cheered as all the listed smashers walked on stage (except Falco, who crashed through the ceiling in his Arwing).

"Great, an Arwing-related explosion already. This is becoming more generic than I had hoped."

Some faggot stood up and yelled, "Sonic's better than Mario!"

Zz shook his head. "Security, please have this noob executed in the dungeon." Two koopa troopas walked into the crowd and brought the noob to the dungeon, where he was thrown in the cell with the idiot who asked if Master Chief would be on the show before it started.

"But if you think that's everyone we've invited, correct yourself! Please welcome,"

Crazy Hand

Tabuu

Galleom(The robot you fight twice in SSE (Not Duon))

Ridley

Petey Piranha and

Resetti!

"Unfortunately, Master Hand couldn't make it. Something about genocide. Anyway, give these awesome people a round of applause!" Now they're entrances were a little less subtle.

Crazy Hand exploded the floorboards and popped out of the floor of the stage, while making fire come out. Tabuu opened a black hole and teleported out of it, before he could close it it sucked up half the background and lighting, as well as ROB. Galleom dropped from the ceiling in car form, crushing Falco's Arwing with him still in it. Ridley calmly walked in with Petey Piranha from the audience. Resseti tunneled his way in.

"Now that-wait you aren't Resetti." In was just a mole that looked like him.

"Oh hey guys, I'm Don. Resetti is still blowing his top on some punk who reset his game because he lost 5,000 bells." Suddenly, Resetti threw Don out of the hole from under him. "I'M HERE! I'M NOT LATE!" Don took a seat in a sofa on stage like the rest of the smashers.

"Glad to see you could make it, Mr. Resetti." Zz said. "You have blood all over you."

"Oh this kid thought it would be funny to reset his his game twice just to see me get mad, so I ripped out his rectum and shoved it up his-" "We are on live television, Resetti." Zz cut him off.

Resetti looked out at the crowd. "Hey kids!"

"Ahem. Now that everything is in order, we can start this thing. Galleom, I would like to say that you are cool." The robot made a grunt of acknowledgment.

"Okay everyone, I would like to explain how the show works. We have questions and challenges, and every once in a while we will vote a few people off. Kind of like the weakest link."

"Me?" Link said. (Joke stolen from Japs)

"Okay, let's start with some fanmade stuff from fake fans. Luigi, let's see you do the splits."

Luigi walked up to the center of the stage and did a 180 split. Some people laughed, others clapped. "That was pretty impresive Luigi." Zz pronounced. "A fake fan has now requested that you go into a dark room and play Slender."

"What is Slender?" Luigi asked. A trapdoor made him fall into a dark room under the stage.

"Okay, this one is a question for everyone. What is your favorite food.

Mario: Spaghetti!

Bowser: Meat!

Peach: Tea!

Link: Umm, fish fillets. They are just to die for.

Lucario: My aura gives me all I need, although I do like to sample fine breads.

Meta Knight: Victory.

King Dedede: OH OH OH! A STEAK, WRAPPED IN A BURRITO, WITH A FINE SEASONING, ON A PILE OF SPAGHETTI, DIPPED IN CHOCOLATE!

Pit: Uhh, I think I just lost my appetite...

Marth: Rice.

Ike: Skittles.

Roy: _hehe... fire... fire...brisingr... _**FIRE!**

Wario: Agh! Water!

Zz: Water isn't a food.

Wario had indeed burst into flames when Roy said fire in the ancient language. He continued to burn to death on stage.

Dk: Take a wild guess.

Wario: WATER!

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Fox: Chickens!

Luigi: OH WHAT THE HELL HOW DID HE DO THAT?

Wolf: Money!

CF: Eww, I've had money in my Falcon undies before. That's gross.

Ness:

Zz: Has anyone seen Ness? Anyone?

Wario: SQUIRTLE HELP ME!

Zz: Hmm.

Olimar: The blood of my enemies that my mindless loyal naïve minions will mercilessly slaughter simply to make more slaves to-

Zz: Looks like there's a commercial break! We'll be right back with more questions and challenges, but remember to review because in all honesty I can't think of any good ones! And normal text.

Seriously, review review review. I need ideas.


End file.
